


Consequência

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Silly, Truth or Dare
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia e Lucca jogam verdade ou consequência depois de beberem demais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequência

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132870) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



“Que tal verdade ou consequência?” Alicia sugeriu. O simples fato de que ela pensou em sugerir isso já era um indicativo de quanto tinham bebido.

“Que idade você tem, doze?” Lucca perguntou rindo.

Estavam em um bar, com a música tão alta que mal podiam se escutar, e ao redor delas as pessoas estavam dançando. Não falaram muito durante os primeiros drinks, mas conforme o álcool entrou em seus sistemas, conversar ficou mais fácil.

“Você disse que queria que a gente se conhecesse melhor.”

“Eu disse isso.” Era uma ideia boba, mas de vez em quando era bom fazer coisas bobas. “Tudo bem, mas você vai primeiro.”

Alicia pensou sobre isso por um momento. “Verdade.”

“Por que não se juntar a outra firma? Recomeçar não pode ser fácil.”

“Ninguém me quer, ou ao menos ninguém com quem eu gostaria de trabalhar.”

Lucca acenou, reconhecendo a resposta. “Verdade.”

“O que você está fazendo na corte de condicionais?”

Lucca deu de ombros. “Eu precisava do dinheiro.”

“Todos precisamos. Verdade.”

“Você realmente acha que isso pode funcionar?”

“Não estaria fazendo isso se não achasse.”

“Consequência,” Lucca disse, porque não achava que estavam chegando a algum lugar com essas respostas.

Alicia terminou sua bebida, e pensou sobre isso por um longo momento. “Te desafio a conseguir o número de alguém.”

Lucca ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ela se levantou e olhou ao redor do bar. Finalmente, ela selecionou um alvo, uma ruiva bonitinha que estava rindo com algumas amigas do outro lado do bar. Lucca podia ter problemas para namorar e conseguir amigos, mas era boa o bastante com o contato inicial, antes de ficar cansada de quem quer que estivesse lidando. Ela voltou triunfante mostrando um guardanapo com um número de telefone.

Alicia riu. “Consequência.”

“Te desafio a dançar comigo.”

“Oh, não, eu não danço.”

Lucca sorriu e se inclinou para frente. “É por isso que é um desafio.”

Alicia inclinou a cabeça, considerando isso. “Tudo bem,” ela disse se levantando.

Era mais fácil do que pensou que seria. Não só dançar, mas relaxar e ficar perto de Lucca também. Alicia sabia que tinha escolhido a parceira certa.

“Verdade,” Lucca sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto dançavam.

“Por que você escolheu ela?” Não precisava especificar, ambas sabiam sobre quem estava falando.

“Só para te mostrar que eu podia.”

“Verdade.”

“Quer sair daqui?”

Alicia riu. “Claro.”


End file.
